Running Up That Hill
by Kyshin
Summary: “Well, of course you're the only person, only lady, I want to have accompanying me." She smiles brightly and our fingers interlock. One day; one day soon, I'm going to have to tell her that I have fallen madly in love with her. *FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!*


**~ RUNNING UP THAT HILL ~**

**RATING: "T" OR "TEEN" FOR SLIGHTLY MATURE (NO ONE UNDER THE AGE OF 13!)**

**SUMMARY:**** "****Well, of course you're the only person, only lady, I want to have accompanying me." She smiles brightly and our fingers interlock. "So is that a yes?" A giddy nod and squeal before Mana's up the stairs and running her bath water. I laugh and shake my head. She's adorable. I'm going to have to tell her someday, someday soon; that I have fallen madly in love with her...~ Atem and Mana have known each other almost their whole lives, but suddenly, things feel different between them. Although neither has been able to admit it, they are both completely in love with each other, but when Mana is sent away for a whole summer, she returns to find that Atem's Father has found a suitable wife for him, and she isn't her…**

**WARNING (S) : STORY IS NOT GOING TO DEVELOP INTO MATURE UNTILL A LITTLE LATER ON! BUT, JUST LIKE "A BEAUTIFUL PALACE TO GET LOST IN", I AM WARNING YOU AND GIVING YOU PLENTY OF NOTICE! ALSO, POINT OF VIEW (POV) WILL BE SWITCHING OCCASIONALLY; MOSTLY ATEM'S POV (OR FIRST PERSON), OR THIRD PERSON! NO MANA POV THIS TIME! DON'T WORRY I WILL LABEL WHEN POV IS CHANGING SO NOBODY WILL GET CONFUSED! NOT EVEN ME! ^^**

**PAIRING:**** ATEMXMANA**

**Chapter 1: Dreaming**

"_Ra, you are so beautiful."_

_Wide eyes softened by a blush. Then, followed by a small smile and the parting of pink lips. A shy whisper replies: "Thank you…" _

"_May I have this dance?" A graceful bow; extended hand. Eyes meet and set off a spark. _

"_I'd love to…"_

"Oh, I'd love to Prince Atemu!"

"Love to what, Mana?"

Drowsily the girl blinked and awoke to find herself staring into the Prince's crimson eyes. "AHHH!!!" she shrieked. Startled, the boy jumped back and fell off the bed with a loud thud. "What are you doing in my room, Atemu?!" she sat up and giggled as her friend rubbed his royal behind and growled.

"I sent to wake you."

Mana smiled. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Atemu stood and smoothed his clothing with his hands. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Well, your face is pretty scary!" she burst out laughing as Atemu rolled his eyes.

"At least I do not snore." he smirked.

Mana gasped and covered her mouth. "I snore?!"

"Yes, like a hippopotamus." he cackled teasingly.

"Hey! That's mean, Atem!" Feeling embarrassed, she hurled a pillow and the Prince's head, which he caught with ease and placed it on the nightstand. "Nice catch." she groaned and folded her arms over her chest.

"Nice try." he grinned while sitting next to the girl. "Breakfast is prepared and ready in the main dining hall." he said calmly. "That is why I was in your chambers."

"Oh." Mana played with her golden brown locks and tugged at her shirt's collar. "Thank you, Prince. You didn't' have to do that!" she slowly swung her legs to the side and slid off the big bed. "It's the servant's job, isn't it?"

The young Prince blushed slightly and looked away. "Uhh…yes…but, umm…"

Mana could only smile. He was so sweet and thoughtful. The two Egyptian teenagers had known each other almost all their lives and Atem was always the gentleman. They were best friends…"Yes?" she brought her face closer to his.

""I just, well, uhh…"

She watched curiously as his cheeks reddened. The Prince was pretty much the all time King of blushing. It was something he just always seemed to do around Mana. She often wondered why, but then again, she had been told by Isis, the Royal Courts' female advisor, that she too, turned pink whenever with the young man.

"I'm waiting." She mockingly folded her arms across her chest and whistled.

"Fine…I heard a strange sound coming from the west wing of the palace, and I wanted…to make sure you were alright!" he spoke hurriedly and felt as if the room was over a thousand degrees.

Mana wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. The Prince was worried about her… She blinked and cocked her head to one side as heat rushed to her cheeks. "Then…why did you stay in my room so long?" she smirked at Atem's humiliated and contorted expression.

"Well…uhh…umm…you see…"

"Uh huh, you're Majesty?" she winked and leaned close to him again. Their faces were less then an inch apart.

Atem fiddled with his hands that sat on his lap. He kept cracking his knuckles or messing with his gold chain. He couldn't keep eye contact with the girl. "You…" he could feel her warm breath against his neck. He swallowed hard and Mana smiled upon hearing it before giggling.

"Aww! I'm just messing with ya' Atem!" She backed up and Atem stood. "I get bored around here!" she continued to laugh. He however, wasn't too amused.

"I stayed longer because…" he cleared his throat roughly.

"Huh?" Mana turned her head to look at him. Their eyes locked this time.

"Never mind; it was nothing." he began to walk out of the room. "Let's go eat now, I'm hungry." he gave her one of those famous fake smiles that he was so good at giving. Too bad for him, Mana had learned to see through them awhile ago.

"Wait." she grabbed his hand and made him face her with a slight, small jerk. "Please tell me…what you were going to say." Inside, Mana was terrified. What if he knew she was dreaming about him? Well, obviously he had to know since she said his name, but…what if there had been…more to the dream that she could not remember? She gulped and kept a straight, confident face even though her stomach felt like it was doing flips in the Nile.

"OK." Atem sighed heavily before putting his hand on his cheek gently. Mana blushed brightly. His stomach had butterflies as well, but it was something that she deserved to hear. After all, in another new moon, or so, she wouldn't be around for him to tell her. "I felt…captivated by you. You just looked so peaceful and beautiful laying there."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: HELL YEAH BABY! LOL. I ALREADY LOVE THE WAY THIS ONE IS GOING! I HOPE YOU GUYS DO TOO! I'M NOT SURE IF I LIKE SOME OF THE GRAMMER I AM USING, BUT I'LL WORK ON IT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ATEM'S POV! OK? LET'S GO!


End file.
